This invention relates to an absorption cooling and heating system.
In known absorption heating and cooling systems, ammonia and flurocarbon are used as refrigerants, and water and tetraethyleneglycol.dimethylether are used as absorbent. In a system using ammonia as a refrigerant and water as an absorbent, a number of problems arise.
More particularly, with ammonia serving as a refrigerant and water serving as an absorbent the boiling points are close to each other, so that the refrigerant gas (ammonia gas) generated in the generator contains a considerably high proportion of absorbent (water), making it necessary to effect rectification to raise the purity of the refrigerant gas.
Moreover, the provision of the generator with a rectifying function renders the internal construction of the generator very complex. In addition to the generator being complex in construction, shelves and other parts require a high degree of inishes, thereby increasing the overall cost.
Additionally, a portion of the heat of absorption can be used for heating the rich solution, but the refrigeration cycle has a low efficiency if no heat of absorption is used for heating the rich solution.
A system of using dichlorodifluoromethane as a refrigerant and tetraethyleneglycol.dimethylether as an absorbent also has a number of problems.
More particularly, to heat the refrigerant gas produced in the generator until it is released from the generator is a waste of energy.
Additionally the amount of heat exchanged in the solution heat exchanger is great, requiring an increase in the size of the heat exchanger. Thus, the system is disadvantageous from the points of view of cost and dimensions.
Moreover, poor solution has a high degree of subcooling when it is joined to the refrigerant gas, so that the progress of absorption within the absorption heat exchanger is adversely affected thereby reducing the efficiency of the refrigeration cycle.
Furthermore, the refrigerant gas released from the generator is in the state of superheating and, if the refrigerant gas in this state is fed to the condenser for cooling, the cooling requirement in the condenser or the amount of heat released to outside would be excessively great thereby also reducing the efficiency of the refrigeration cycle.